To realize nano scale x-ray imaging on a benchtop scale without highly specialized and costly x-ray optical componenets, we are developing an amplified photoresist film that is sensitive to x-ray and electron beam radiation, and can support nanometer scale features. These features are read accurately quantified by a compact atomic force microscopy. We have achieved initial success in a gold amplified E-beam resist system and obtained radiographs of x-ray gratings at 50 nm resolution. The amplification by a gold photo-conversion layer reduced the required x-ray energy by a factor of 45.